Chef
Chef was a character who appeared in the first ten seasons of the american television show South Park. Death After Chef returns from the Super Adventure Club, he begins to show intrest in molesting children, and starts to hit on Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, much to the boys' disgust and confusement. They soon find out that Chef has been brainwashed by the club, which combines outdoor activites with underage sex. After a series of events, in which the four boys tries to convince Chef to leave the pedophile club, Chef is about to rejoin the club, which is located in a mountain only accessable by using a bridge. As Chef (who ignored the boy's pleads to come back to them), walks over the bridge, a lightning bolt strikes and destroys the bridge. Aa rock then hits Chef (who was clinging to the burning bridge, trying to get back up) in the head, which in turn makes him loose his grip. He then falls down the cliff underneath the bridge, and lands on a huge tree branch, which impales him through the stomac. As Chef desperatley tries to get up, a mountain lion emerges from the woods and starts to pull Chef's arm, intending to eat him. On top of the cliff, the leader of the pedophile club orders one of his henchmen to shoot the mountain lion, since "they can't loose another member". However, the four bullets fired by the henchman unfortunally hits Chef in the chest instead. As the boys and the members of the club watch in horror, a grizzly bear emerges from the same woods the mountain lion emerged from, and the two animals start to fight about Chef. During the fight, one of Chef's feet and arms, as well as his face and one of his eyeballs is ripped off, and as the animals still fights, Chef's belly boursts cousing his organs to fall out of his tummy, ending the brawl between the mountain lion and the grizzly bear, who walks back to the jungle while eating Chef's leg, arm and face. The boys heartbrokenly watches their former school chef, who now is nothing more than a two-parted corpse missing a leg, an arm, an eyeball and his face. With tears in his eyes, Stan utters his famous catchphrase usually used when Kenny dies, but this time with Chef instead, causing Kyle to angirly scream his part of the catchphrase towards the evil sect, who simply walks away from the scene, saying that Chef "would have been a great child molester": As the boys watches Chef's muliated corpse, Cartman tries to bring light to the situation, mentioning that he didn't crap his pants, as everyone does when they die. But before he even manages to finnish his sentance, a huge fart is heard from Chef's butt, which means that Chef is ow officially dead. After Chef's last crap, the four boys leaves the scene and Kyle later holds a tearful speech at Chef's funeral, telling the townspeople "that they shouldn't be mad at Chef for leaving them, but at the club who brainwashed him", most likely referencing to the fact that Chef's voice actor Isaac Hayes left the show due to being offended when the show made fun of the religion he was beliving in. The Super Adventure Club laters retrives Chef's corpse and revies him as Darth Chef, a character who has yet to make another appearence in the show. Trivia *The voice of Chef in this episode was done by using old recordings and then cut them together to make the dialouge of the episode. *It's unknown if this episode still would've been made if Isaac Hayes didn't leave the show, since Hayes passed away two years after his departure from the show. Category:Hero Deaths Category:Hero deaths Category:Afro-American characters Category:Deaths Category:Deaths by fire Category:Deaths by mauling Category:Characters who gets eaten alive Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Deaths by Impailing Category:Character who is impaled Category:Deaths by Gunshot Category:Gory deaths Category:Cartoon deaths